


Can Love Save A Life?

by Rebelwrites



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy, motorcycle club - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Learning to trust, Love, Nightmares, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, bad boy romance, mc romance, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwrites/pseuds/Rebelwrites
Summary: Brooke grew up around bikes but lived a sheltered life according to her parents, everyone knows her kawasaki ninja is her pride and joy.She enjoyed a normal life, but that is what she thought but the night just after her 21st birthday everything changed.She didn’t know what was going on or why. She wanted to know why she felt like she didn’t fit in with her family and why they kept so many secrets but doesn’t dare ask.All she knows is that her family are sending her away to live with some family friends on the other side of the world.Xavier Reynolds is the son of the President of the Blackstar MC in California. For the last 13 years his best friend James has been looking for his little sister but with no hope. With fears his sister might never be found he starts to give up hope and even worse fear his sister might be dead. As up and coming president Xavier organised one last search for his best friend little sister.Will they find his sister or is it too late? And are they ready for what is going to be in store for them when they eventually figure out Brooke’s past
Relationships: Brooke/Black Star MC, Brooke/Xavier





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal or copy my work!! 
> 
> Any feedback will be highly appreciated
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And I hope you fall in love with Brooke and Xavier. I would really appreciate your feedback on this as I know it’s not fanfiction.

Laying in the middle of the double bed, Brooke rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was far too early in the morning to be awake yet here she was. Rudely awoken by her brother screaming her name from downstairs. 

"God dammit" she groaned, fumbling around on the nightstand to find her glasses before shouting back at her older brother “gimme a minute bro” 

"Hurry up we are waiting for you" he replied before letting out a loud sigh letting her know that he was pissed off. 

Rolling out of bed her feet landed on the floor with a thud, wiggling her toes in the fluffy rug, she reached for the oversized hoodie that was hanging off the foot of her bed. Shrugging the garment over her shoulders she grabbed her phone checking the time. 

7.06am. 

“There better be a fire” she muttered to herself as she pushed herself off the bed trying to work out what had her family dragging her out of bed before the sun had even risen. 

As Brooke got closer to the kitchen she could hear the hush voices of her parents, she couldn’t hear the full conversation but heard the words bike and confiscate , just from them two words she knew that somehow they had found out about the late night adventure from last night an judging by their tone she knew how this was going to go. 

Pulling her blonde hair over her shoulder, she pushed the door open to the kitchen, instantly meeting the scowls off her parents. Unhappy wouldn’t even cover the atmosphere in the room. The tension made Brooke feel uncomfortable, as she poured herself a much needed mug of coffee before she faced the impending doom. 

"Why do you do it to yourself B" her dad sighed, receiving a shrug off his daughter. 

“Look just let me at least get a sip of coffee before you start screaming” Brooke huffed, bringing the mug to her lips. Letting the nectar from the gods touch her soul. 

“Brooke” her mother scolded, making Brooke roll her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Look I’m young, I want to go out and have fun and thought that hitting the track would be fun” she shrugged taking another sip of coffee “but obviously not, I mean how did you find out what I did last night anyway” 

Silence was what she was met with as her father slammed down the newspaper for the day on the table in front of her. 

**_“Delinquent trouble makers break into race track causing chaos”_ **

“You know you get followed by the press with Marvin’s status in the business world” her said sighed “and you think it’s smart to break into the race track, I’m honestly surprised the owner doesn’t want to press charges” 

And there it was, the one line she was waiting for. The line that got said every time she did something they didn’t approve of. 

Brooke loved her brother and was proud of his achievements but there was a constant feeling of suffocation with the press always trailing her alongside people expecting so much from her. 

“Sorry I’m a disappointment” Brooke shrugged, not making eye contact with the people that she called family. “I guess that’s what you get when you get a kid from the pound” 

“B please don’t say that” Marvin said, placing his hand on her arm as she fumbled with the sleeves of her hoodie. 

“We all know it’s true” Brooke snapped “we all know that I will never achieve greatness, I will forever be known as the troublemaker. I mean I’m not even a true Crawford let’s face it. Sometimes I don’t even know who I am anymore”

“Brooke,” her dad said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Look I had fun last night, I was doing what I love and the only thing that makes me happy. Now if you don’t mind I will take this paper because I want to frame it” she smirked, taking the paper off the table, before pulling her cigarettes out of her pocket. In desperate need of some nicotine. 

"Young lady this isn't funny I have the right mind to take your keys of you and sell that stupid bike" her mum shouted. “Ever since you brought that thing it has brought nothing but trouble” 

It looks could kill, then the person Brooke called her mother would be dead. Holding eye contact she slid the chair back causing the metal legs to make an ear piercing noise as it scraped along the marble tiles. 

“Do you know what, I don’t have to sit here and take this” Brooke snapped “I’m going to go for a smoke and you know work on my stupid bike seen as I have my first race coming up” 

Walking into the garage, which was attached to the side of the house. Brooke rolled the door up before lighting her cigarette, a smile creeped onto her face as her gaze landed on her white Kawasaki Ninja sitting proud on the bike stand. 

Checking the date on her phone, letting a sigh escape her lips. It was a month until her debut race, the thought sickened her from the nerves, it would be make or break for her. Glancing over to the whiteboard with the list of things she needed to do to the bike. She thought time was on her side but in reality she only had a few weeks to complete the tasks. 

As she finished her smoke, her mind was racing. She knew that she would never achieve as much as her brother. She didn’t have the best upbringing, no recollection of her childhood before she was eight years old. Squeezing her eyes closed, she pushed the memories down she couldn’t relive the years of torture it, was bad enough she was still having nightmares but never told her parents because they would never believe her. 

Pressing her phone against her ear, the dull dialling tone rang until the groan of her best friend Luna greeted her. 

“Please tell me you can tell the time” Luna grumbled. 

“Stop groaning” Brooke laughed “look I need yours and Nate’s help with the ninja” 

“Girl stop lying, you just want to see my brother bent over your bike” she laughed. 

“I’m not afraid to stab you,” Brooke smirked. 

“I know” Luna sighed dramatically “be there in ten, good job I love you bitch” 

—

Hours had passed, things were getting completed and the bonus was Nate was working topless. Brooke couldn’t help but smirk as they kept making eye contact, causing her to feel like a giddy teenager. 

Hearing the sound of her mother shouting her name, Brooke sighed as you dropped the spanner back into the tool box. 

“Ready for round two I guess, I will see you both tomorrow” Brooke huffed “well that’s if I don’t get killed tonight” 

“Keep your chin up Princess” Nate said pulling Brooke into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She swore her heart had skipped a beat. 

Trudging back into the house, Brooke went back into the kitchen to find her family still sat around the table. 

“You wanted me?” She said grabbing a drink from the fridge. 

"B we want you to go live with a friend of a friend for a bit" her father said with no emotion in his voice. 

Anger ran through her veins as she kicked the chair across the room, watching it crash into the sliding glass door, causing the glass to shatter. 

“You have got to be shitting me” she snapped “just because I don’t act like you want me to. You are shipping me off just like everyone else did” 

"We have booked your tickets, you fly tomorrow" her mum said in a whisper. 

“Fuck you all” Brooke spat before running through the frame of the glass door. 

Everything she loved, she was being ripped away from. Without even a thought for her. She should have been used to the pain of abandonment by now but this one stung worse than the rest. These were the people who became her family, for the last seven years they were the ones she thought were in her corner and had her back. Turns out this wasn’t the case. 

Slumping against the large oak tree, Brooke pulled at her hair before screaming into the air. Leaning her head against the rough bark as she sparked a cigarette letting her mind wander to what was the last night of freedom. 

_ Leaning against her bike, Brooke watched as her best friend ran full speed towards her.  _

_ “Bitch look out _ "  _ Luna screamed as she jumped over the wall coming within millimetres away from crashing into Brooke’s bike.  _

_ “Girl what have I told you about the bike" Brooke scolded Luna as a smirk played on her lips.  _

_ "You and this bloody bike B" Luna laughed as she snatched the helmet out of Brooke’s hand securing it on her head “Where to then?” _

_ "Well my friend we are gonna take little ninja here to the track and see what she can do" Brooke smirked as she flicked the visor on her helmet down.  _

_ Looking ahead as Luna wrapped her arms around Brooke’s waist, under the helmet Brooke was grinning like a teenager as she saw Nate’s car, followed by the flash of the headlights.  _

_ “Hold on bitch” Brooke shouted back to Luna as she squeezed the throttle, speeding past Nate’s car.  _

_ Soon enough they pulled up at the gates of the track, her foot felt for the kickstand. Flicking the visor on her helmet up she pulled the paper clip out of her leather jacket. One of Brooke’s many skills was lock picking. However her breath got caught in her throat as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  _

_ "Hey trouble ready to have some fun" Nate breathed down her ear.  _

_ “Stop distracting me” Brooke giggled as she continued to work the lock.  _

_ “But it’s fun” Nate whispered, his lips grazing Brooke’s ear as he spoke, his thumbs running over the waistband of her shorts.  _

_ "Let's do this" Brooke grinned as she finally cracked the lock.  _


	2. Thirteen Years

The last thirteen years were extremely hard for the black star motorcycle club. Ever since Brooke went missing the club wasn’t the same, life wasn’t the same. There was no little ball of sass always there with some witty response. Even if that was from an eight year old. 

The mood around the clubhouse was dull and somewhat eerie. Today would make it thirteen years since everything started to crumble. 

“You know I won’t give up, we won’t give up” Xavier said, slapping his hand on James’ back. “Even if it kills me I will bring her home” 

“I know” James nodded as he passed Xavier a mug of freshly brewed coffee. 

“One thing I can’t believe is how long it’s been now” Xavier sighed, sipping the coffee. 

“Tell me about it” James said, gazing out of the window. “I miss her so fucking much” 

“We all do bro” Xavier mumbled. “Dad wants me to lead another search” 

“Why do I feel there is a but in that sentence Xav” James said leaning against the worktop. 

“He wants it to be the final search, you dad agreed as well” he sighed running his hand through his hair. “But I will never stop looking for our little bumble bee” 

“Tell me something brother” James said “is Brooke the reason you never started seeing anyone else, I know she was 8 when she went missing” 

“I don’t know what you are on about” Xav mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, he couldn’t let James know. 

“Course you don’t” James smirked knowing that his best friend was lying through his teeth “now come on let’s get this search started, I have a good feeling about this time” 

The moment Xavier stepped outside he placed a cigarette between his lips as he made his way to address the rest of the club. As future president of the club his father was always letting him have a little bit of control but there was something that made his heart feel heavy about leading the search. Yes he would move heaven and earth to find his bumble bee but he was starting to lose faith. 

Looking out to the club, who were waiting patiently for the next move. Waiting for Xavier to speak. Running his hands through his blonde locks before looking over to Craig and James. Yes he wanted to find Brooke for himself but this was about his best friend. Pushing his emotions aside he took a deep breath before speaking. 

"As you all know the search for Vice President Craig's daughter hasn't gone well so far but we are not giving up hope” Xavier’s voice boomed over everyone “I want to do one last search. And I don’t plan on stopping until we bring Brooke home" 

——

Today was the day, the day Brooke left the life that she knew. She couldn’t believe she was being shipped off to California. Squeezing her battered panda teddy tight she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. She couldn’t remember where the panda came from but she knew it was something she had for as long as she remembered. It had a special place in her heart and it was the only thing she had when she was in that place. 

The house was silent as she slowly made her way downstairs to get a coffee and have a smoke, hoping that no one was awake yet. Those hopes were soon crushed when she found Marvin standing in front of the coffee machine with a sad smile on his face.

“Maybe this is for the best sis” He said, passing her a mug of coffee.

“Yeah” Brooke shrugged, it was too early in the morning for a screaming match and to be honest she didn’t even have the energy to fight it anymore. There was nothing she could do, this was happening whether she liked it or not. “When do I leave?”

“In about an hour, a car is coming to pick you up, I packed your clothes and stuff whilst you slept last night, it’s just the last minutes bits you need to sort” Marvin said softly placing his hand on Brooke’s shoulder. “Look you know I don’t care what you get up to, it’s what makes you my annoying little sister and I wouldn’t change that. But you know how mum and dad get about this sort of thing” 

“Promise you will still call,” Brooke said as she stood at the back door lighting her cigarette. 

“Only if you promise to call me” Marvin laughed before leaving the kitchen to give Brooke some space. 

Soon enough she was standing in front of the floor length mirror with just a towel wrapped her body, this was something she did every more. Standing in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. It was her daily reminder that she was stronger than she thought and she had been through worse shit than whatever that day was going to throw at her. However the tears stung her eyes as she focused on the six inch scar that started at the top of her arm and stopped but before her left breast. This was one memory that she tried to forget but it was no use. It was the one that would always haunt her in her sleep. 

Taking a deep breath she grabbed whatever clothes that hadn’t been packed and started getting dressed, not bothering to do anything fancy, there was no point when she would be sat on a plane for who knows how long So she kept everything simple. 

She was in the middle of shoving the final things into her backpack when her mum walked into her room.

"Brooke, are you nearly ready?" she asked leaning against the door frame. 

"Yeah" Brooke mumbled as she shrugged the leather biker jacket over her shoulders, taking one final glance around her room. There was one thing she wasn’t going to leave behind, that was the battered panda bear that laid in the middle of her bed. She reached for the stuffed animal before putting it in the back pack. This was it, this was the end of the life she knew as she wrapped her fingers around the handle of the suitcase before leaving the room to make her way down to the car that was waiting for her. 

"Don't worry we will be sending your bike with you" her dad smiled, he knew how much Brooke loved that bike even though it caused so much drama within the house.


End file.
